Troublesome Drabbles
by Jakia
Summary: She may be troublesome, but she's the type of trouble he likes. ShikaTema drabbles, of varying length. Updated when I feel like it.
1. toss a coin

**03. tossing a coin**

"If it's heads," he says calmly, the coin lying gently in his palm, "We go do something productive. If it's tails, we sit here and watch the clouds."

Couldn't argue with that logic, she supposes, and watches the coin with lethargic amusement as it comes down, heads first.

He swears like a sailor, but begrudgingly stands, stretching like a cat who laid all day in the sun.

"Where are you going?" She asks him curiously, her legs crossed comfortably on the grass.

He stares at her with a mix of curiosity and annoyance.

She grins widely before pulling him down by his Chuunin vest, her lips meshing with his.

"There are plenty of productive things we can do sitting right here." She smiles into his mouth, before pulling him down into another kiss.

Perhaps they should be productive more often.


	2. inner demons

**04. Inner demon**

Here lies Temari's greatest fear.

It's small, with dark fuzzy hair, wrapped in a soft pink blanket. It fits so perfectly in the crook of her arms that she wonders if it really was meant to be there, its tiny, breakable little neck supported easily by her elbow.

She's trembling.

Nine months. She's had nine months to confront her greatest fear, her own terrible little demon. Nine months, and six years, ever since that lazy bastard smiled at her, really _smiled_ at her, and made her heart flutter in foreign way she was unable to recognize.

The baby coos in her arms. She's surprised at how easy this is, how naturally motherhood—the only thing she would ever admit to fearing—comes. It's surprisingly simple, rocking the baby back and forth, brushing back its black peach fuzz out of its face.

Perhaps she has nothing to fear; maybe everything she was terrified of comes later, when the baby is older.

For now, though, she can lean back, breath a sigh of relief, feel the warmth of her husband's arms around her shoulder, and rock her baby.

* * *

A/N: It is my personal pet theory that Temari is terrified of children and being a mother. I'm writing a longer fic that goes in more detail about this, but for now, have a drabble.


	3. sexynojutsu

**31. sexy no jutsu**

She laughs at him for thirty minutes straight.

He growls, shifting uncomfortably, unuse to the extra weight in his chest. "Shut up. It's not funny."

She laughs harder.

"It's for a _mission_." He complains, his voice several octaves higher than it should be. "Please be serious."

"Okay," she manages to say through her fit of giggles. "You can borrow my fishnets for your _mission_. Just be sure to give them back to me, alright?"

She cackles even louder than normal, and his face grows several shades redder.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" He asks, his hair in a spiky, feminine pony tail, the green eye shadow Ino professionally applied getting in his eyes.

She grins wildly. "Nope, never. _Especially_ not after I take a few pictures."

How troublesome.

* * *

A/N: Because even girl!Shika has a fishnet fetish. :D


	4. ribbons

**45. ribbon**

For her birthday, he buys her four purple ribbons, each made of silk and each a little too girlie for her. He hopes she doesn't hate them, because he picked them out himself (something he hardly ever does when it comes to buying girls gifts).

When he gives them to her, she smiles and undoes her hair—for the first time, he sees her with her hair down, and is a little amazed at how beautiful, how soft and feminine and womanly she looks—before she ties her hair back up with the new silk ribbons.

She likes the gift, and he got to see her with her hair down. A win-win situation.

Happy birthday, Temari.


	5. pitterpatter

**25. Pitter-patter**

He comes home at two o'clock in the morning to find his wife and daughter at the kitchen table, their hair up in a mixture of braids and multiple ponytails, giggling playfully at one another's looks.

A part of him just wants to know what on _Earth_ is going on, because Temari is never really this girly and usually giggles only around him, and it's _waaaayyy_ past Kari's bedtime and--

But then his five-year-old runs up to him, jumps in his arms, kisses his cheek and attacks his hair as vigorously as she has her own. He decides that, even though he's exhausted and stinks and is starving, he really doesn't mind just sitting there while she braids his hair.

Undoubtedly because of the noise, his two year old wakes and decides _he_ needs attention, too, and food might be nice.

So Shikamaru sits there with his son in his lap, taking a bite of the leftover take-out (Temari, he's pretty sure, hasn't cooked a single thing since he's been gone), and feeding his son smaller chunks. His wife smiles, her hair still crazy, and her head comfortably leaning on his shoulder. He smiles at the pitter-patter his daughter makes as she runs down the halls, eager to find more ribbons and glitter and whatever else she needs so To-san(1) and otouto(2) match her and Kaa-san.

He thinks he wouldn't mind coming home after every mission like this, and wonders how long it can last.

* * *

END

(1)--I've seen this spelled different ways. Is it otosan or Tou-san or what is Japanese for father? I can't remember for the life of me.

(2)--The site I found said Otouto meant little brother. Which is good, because I probably would have just put nii-san and that's probably wrong.

jak


	6. correspondence

**31. correspondence**

**Rough Drafts  
**

_Dear Temari,_

_How are you? I haven't spoken to you in a while...I know it's been hard for you to come to Konoha, ever since Madara declared this awful war, but I just wanted to know if you still feel the sa_

* * *

_Dear Temari,_

_Wow, angry much? I know you've been busy lately, but sending a letter via messanger hawk doesn't take that much effort and_

* * *

_Dear Temari,_

_I miss you. I was wondering if you were planning on coming to Konoha sometime soon. Maybe we could play shougi and get some dinner? You know, like a da—_

* * *

_Dear Temari,_

_Please be alive._

* * *

_My Beloved Temari_

* * *

_Temari,_

_I'm a jounin now. Aren't you proud of me? I didn't really want the position, but Konoha has so few ninja now that they are promoting basically everyone just to keep fighting. Danzo's the worst Hokage ever. How have you been? I miss you so much. I-_

* * *

_Temari,_

_Please don't die. I don't know what I would do without you._

* * *

_Dear Temari,_

_So, how are your brothers?_

* * *

_Temari,_

* * *

_Troublesome Temari,_

_I hope you know I haven't been sleeping since you've left. I can't believe I'm so hung up over a girl like you. Dad was right. Fuck._

* * *

_Temari,_

_Please don't die. I---I can't, I won't be able to stand it if I lose anyone else, and Temari, if I lose you it would be like dyin_

* * *

_I love you._

* * *

_Temari._

* * *

_Temari._

* * *

_Temari-_

* * *

Temari,

I'm coming to Suna.

All my love,

Shikamaru

* * *

A/N: Do you think it reads better with or without the strikeouts?

jak


End file.
